St Patrick's Day AU Party
by AP100
Summary: One-Shot, meet a few AUs as they band together to have a party all about the color Green. (T for the following: Mentions of Incest, Mentions of Drugs, Sexual Innuendos/Mentions of Sex, References to Alcohol(there is none), ect.)


St Patrick's Day AU Party.

 **This one-shot includes AUs from my AU House story, and also the 4 Fics that were nominated for that story's final chapter. Massive Credits at the end of the whole thing. It's best you read AU House to understand everything in here, I warned you, let's jump in.**

"Hey classic, welcome to the party." Void said. Lincoln was seen un-tangling orange strings wrapping him up. "Some invitation." Lincoln replied. "Sorry, it's just that we sent Pocket AUs that are half Anti-Void to get everybody, and you know, freeze time in their AUs so that nobody get suspicious." Void nervously said back. "Alright, what's the point of this party anyway?" Lincoln asked his alternate self. "You know, time away from home, AUs meeting each other, all that." Void explained.

"Speaking of meeting AUs, I see one version of us I'd like to meet, I'll be back." Lincoln said as he started to walk toward the AU he was talking about. "Hello there." Lincoln greeted. "Oh hey." The Mystery Lincoln replied. Classic noticed somebody hiding behind him. "Who's that behind you?" He asked. "Oh, that's my little sister Laney" The Mystery Lincoln replied. A smallish girl came out from behind him, she was wearing a black short-sleeve, a red scarf, a yellow skirt, long yellow socks, and black and yellow shoes. "Hi" Laney shyly greeted.

"It's okay Laney, he won't hurt you." The AU Lincoln said. "Which AU are you from?" Lincoln asked. "Laney in the Loud House, you may have heard of it, it was created by Kinghammer Studios." Litlh Lincoln said. "Yeah I have, so this is Laney, she seems shy." Lincoln said. "With Darkness and Strangers, she is, I even told her about what this party was, and she is still scared. You don't have to be Laney." Litlh Lincoln told her. "Okay, I'll try to not be scared." She said. She slowly lifted her hand and shook Classic's hand. "She's so adorable, It's a shame she's not in every universe." Classic said. "I'm not?" Laney asked. "A little help here." Classic asked. "See Laney, you and me are an idea thought of by that person we mentioned earlier, as and idea, we exist among other ideas, it just so happens that the idea that we are a part of, is you existing, don't take it personally, there are a lot of other AUs that have people in the same position." Litlh Lincoln said. "Uh, okay, I don't feel comfortable being alone though." Laney said. "I don't plan to leave you alone, especially when Reaper shows up, let's just go see what's at the Snack table." Litlh Lincoln said as he and Laney walked off.

"Heh, what a funny lass." Lincoln joked to himself. He then saw another version of him watching others converse with each other. This version of him saw classic and came over. "Oh, hi." Lincoln said. The other Lincoln rose his hands and started talking through sign language. "Hi" He motioned. "I assume that has something to do with the bandages tied around your neck?" Lincoln asked. "Yes" The other motioned. "What do I call you?" Lincoln asked. "Mute" Mute motioned. "Okay, so, what caused this?" Lincoln asked. "I did. I tried to kill myself." Mute motioned. "Why?" Lincoln asked. "You are one of the lucky ones who are loved by his family, I was despised, until this happened, and after that, they started to become way more careful." Mute motioned "Wow, if this happened because of them, I don't know how you bother dealing with them" Lincoln said. "Lucy is the only one I have no troubles dealing with, she was very upset by this, way more than the others." Mute motioned. "Well yeah, I mean, you know Lucy's ways of being herself, what she enjoys, I'm pretty sure my Universe's Lucy would be way more upset than the others too If I did this." Lincoln said. "Yes I know, Lucy, tied with Luna, is our closest sister, and due to how close we are, and her being only 8, it's understandable how she would be THAT upset." Mute motioned. "Alright, well, I'll let you take it easy, you deserve some rest after that kind of event." Lincoln said as he walked off.

"Hey, how's your little "meeting people" going along?" Void asked. "I've met two of the four guests of the hour, and Mute over there, I just feel sorry for him." Lincoln said. "Everybody does, or at least, almost everybody, not sure Reaper does." Void said. "Hey now, I might be a killer, but I'm not heartless." Reaper said as he suddenly appears, making Void jump. "How are you used to this?" Void asked Classic. "Not sure" Lincoln said. "I admit, it's not a real party till you have a proper death on your hands, but even I admit, Mute's situation is pretty bad." Reaper told the others. His calm-like voice seemed to indicate he never felt any kind of intensity, to be blunt, he talked with the same tone as Lucy. I guess being a reaper does that to ya.

 **A/N: A little heads up, the next Lincoln was in my AU House story, so if you feel lost, that's where you gtg.**

"I'm gonna go look around." Lincoln said. "See ya." Reaper replied. As he walked off, he noticed another Guest of The Hour. This Lincoln he had already met, and his Twin. He instantly went over. "Hey Debt." Lincoln greeted. "Heya, I never realized how many versions of me are so young until I came here." Debt replied. "I'm right here." His twin spoke, a person Lincoln surely could not forget, Lincada. "We know." Both the Lincolns said. What they did notice is that she was wearing her old Bismuth Battle Suit, if you could even call it that, it was just a red shirt and a grey skirt. "Uh, sis, I think you should slow down on that soda." Debt said filled with worry. "I'll stop when I'm dead." Lincada sharply replied. "I thought people can't die here." Lincoln said. "My exact point past-bro." Lincada said. "Hey debt, she does know how relation works through AUs right?" Lincoln asked. "I thought she did." Debt said. "I'm going" Lincoln said. "I'm going back to the soda-bar." Lincada said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

 **A/N: Next paragraph contains heavy mentions of Loudcest, if you don't like that, simply skip the paragraph, this warning will not be on paragraphs that mention it lightly.**

"Man, alright, who's the last guest of the hour here?" Lincoln asked. "I am." The Last Lincoln appeared behind classic, scaring him. This one too, like Debt, appeared to be in his 20s, though this one looked more like late 20s. "Jeez, you scared me, like Lucy." Lincoln said, catching his breath. "That'll happen when you marry her." This Lincoln said. "Hold it, what?" Lincoln asked in shock. "I. Married. Lucy." This Lincoln slowly repeated. "What the... Why?" Lincoln asked. "Long story short, I got accidentally drugged, we banged, she got kicked out, I chased after her, found her, we crashed at Haiku's place, and then this." He said. (That's legit to that fic too, I swear.) "Who the crap tied to drug you?" Lincoln asked, still in shock. "Leni, she went insane over this little thing she had over me quite a bit ago, she's now in the insane asylum. " (That's also legit.) "She had kids doesn't she?" Lincoln asked. "Only one, and funny story, It was actually my kid." This Lincoln said. "How?" Lincoln asked in half shock, half anger. "I made a little "donation" to this facility to make a big one-time income, and it ended up getting to Leni." This Lincoln told Classic. "Okay, so, which AU are you even FROM?" Lincoln asked, emphasizing the last word. "A Loud Family and Loud Times." Lflt Lincoln replied. "Well, at least now your name's on the script. I'm going." Lincoln said. "Bye bye, can't wait to see ya again Classic." Lflt replied. Lincoln just walked off.

 **A/N: If you skipped, it's over.**

"Some party, I think those Laney guys are the only two I understood." Lincoln said. "Thank you." Laney said from behind him. "Oh, I thought you wanted to stay with your bro." Lincoln said. "I guess I just wanted to meet others." Laney replied. "Uh, why are kind youngsters just so adorable? But a little bit of advice." Lincoln then leaned down and whispered. "Watch out for the AUs involving Incest, if you meet one, run and go find your bro, got it?" "Yes" Laney said. "Good, I don't need a fragile little mind getting corrupted by those freakazoids." Lincoln said. Void then teleported in. "Run along now Laney." Void said. "Okay." Laney simply said and then happily skipped off. "So, I head, or should I say, read, what you thought about the others, I can say I'm backing you up on Lf over there." Void said pointing to Lflt Lincoln. "He is pretty weird." Void Finished. "I know, I wonder how Lincada is doing, she seemed pretty energized from that soda." Lincoln said.

Over at the soda-bar, Lincada noticed a half-glitched up Lincoln walking up. "Well dang, look at you, you look like you've gone down to meet Hades and came back up." Lincada said. "Thanks for the reminder, I'm Afterlife by the way, which AU are you from?" Afterlife asked. "Uh, not sure, I think the weird past guy said my bro's name was debt." Lincada said, truly showing her oblivious nature towards the multiverse. "Oh, you're from Brother's Debt, I'm from After-Linc House." Afterlife said. "Why is it called that?" Lincada asked. "Because I sorta died and came back to life." Afterlife said. "So, is that why you're glitched up so bad?" Lincada asked. "Yeah, hey, do you wanna see my eye?" Afterlife asked pointing to the white glitches over his left eye. "Heck yeah I wanna see it." Lincada. "Okay, here we go." He said, he pulled off the glitches revealing a sight too horrible for T rating to describe. "Yeep." Lincada squeaked as she saw the eye. "Ha, don't look so frozen there." Afterlife said. "I think I'm done here for now, I'll see you around I guess." Lincada said as she shakenly ran off.

Over with Lflt. "Gee, why am I getting so Character-Bashed by everybody?" Lflt Lincoln asked. Reaper appeared next to him. "It could be that half the Loud House Fanbase hates incestuous people like you, just a guess though" Reaper blankly replied and then he continued "Shame too, I actually like your AU, filled with face-to-face battles against the legal system, I gotta say I respect that, I too like fighting the system, I mean, you can clearly tell just by my profession." Reaper said. "Yeah, it's good to have another me to relate to. I can't even get near most of these guys without getting something thrown at me." Lflt Lincoln said. "Hey guys, have you seen Lincada?" Debt asked when he approached. "Last time I saw her was when she was "flirting" with that Afterlife guy by the Soda-Bar." Reaper said. Lflt just lifted his soda and simply said: "Bold." before returning to his soda. "I doubt that's what happened, look, I just need to find her, I'll see you guys later."

As he walked off, he was interrupted by Afterlife. "Hey dude, you need to control your twin, I think she was flirting with me earlier." Afterlife said. "Why does everybody keep saying that?" Debt asked rolling his eyes. "Maybe Lf influenced her." Afterlife joked. "STOP BASHING ME!" Lflt Lincoln yelled from a distance. "You're 11, she can't have been flirting with you, if she's going to flirt with anybody, it's going to, unfortunately, be me, and it wouldn't be the first time." Debt said. "Wha?" Afterlife asked? "Nothing, just please let me find her." Debt said annoyed as he walked off.

Lflt Lincoln was sitting drinking his soda, when he saw Evil sit next to him. "Oh great, here to bash me in with my own insecurities I presume?" Lflt asked. "Hey, I'm in no place to judge you man, You are adults and only do it with one of your sisters." Evil said. "Wait whaaat?" Lflt asked, even he was shaken by what was just said. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it, will get the T rating turned into M." Evil blankly replied back. "I'm surprised my story got a T rating and lived with it." Lflt said. "It didn't have a bang scene, that's a start, unfortunately I can't say that same about those One-Shot guys over there." Evil said. Lflt looked up and saw the group of Lincolns he was talking about, all in a little section of the room talking to each other. Mute walked up and started angrily motioning with his hands. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" He motioned. "I didn't mean you." Evil said. Mute just made the "I'm watching you" gesture and walked off. "Gee, he's sensitive ain't he?" Evil asked. "The guy nearly killed himself, give him a break, at least he's going to Heaven." Lflt said. "If you're implying the thing about Incest being a sin, let me ask something, is it?" Evil asked. "I'll be suitable for answering." Both looked up and saw a Lincoln in a black hooded robe with a few symbols on the chest area. "Who are you?" Evil asked. "Alter, I study what crimes are truly crimes and all that, and If I were you guys, I'd lighten up, Incest may be prohibited, classified as a sin even, so I suggest you two watch yourselves, unless you believe you're holy enough." Alter said as he walked off. "Did we just see an Angel?" Lflt asked? "I think you need to cut back on the Hardcore Cherry Sodas." Evil simply said as he and Lflt started lounging.

Over by the snack table. "Hey, Classic, I've been looking for you." Lincoln recognized the speaker to be age swap, a generally _very_ lazy guy. "Classic Lincoln here, sup Age Swap?" Lincoln asked. "I think there's some issues with Lincada over there, pretty sure she was..." Age Swap was interrupted. "There she is, and don't you dare say what everybody else has been saying." Debt said as he ran past them. "Uh, I guess that's handled then." Classic said. "You know, I was wondering, how is Afterlife not dead yet?" Age Swap asked. "I'm trying to figure that one out myself." Reaper said appearing, he didn't scare either as both were very used to Lucy doing it. Afterlife then walks up. "Okay, first off guys, I die, when I SAY I die, second off, why is nobody overly interesting here?" Afterlife said. "Not interesting huh?" A voice came from behind. "Oh crap, running." Afterlife said, as he recognized this familiar voice to be the Genderbent Lincoln, Linka. "Some nerves." Linka said. "Hey, I know you, you're the Genderbent AU." Lincoln said. "Wow, how did you guess?" Linka said, a pinch of sarcasm in there. "I had a dream about you. In your universe I suppose it was the episode "One of the Girls" instead of my episode "One of the Boys"." Lincoln said. "Oh yeah, I don't know how you deal with girls fighting all the time." Linka said. "It's true, girl fights end in bigger messes" Age Swap said. "Like your sisters even have fights with Lily in charge." Lincoln said. "Okay you got me, she does keep them in order, cause we've seen her mad, and I'm pretty much as scared as After-Chicken over there when he just ran away." Age Swap said. "I HEARD THAT!" Afterlife said from a distance.

Back with Lincada and Debt. "I think we need to go home." Debt said. "No, I need time away from that dumb asylum." Lincada said. "Did I hear somebody needed time away from home?" Anti said as he appeared. "Yeah, I do, what's it to you?" Lincada asked. "I'll be willing to house both of you until you're ready to go back." Anti responded. "That might actually help. I don't want our universe suddenly resuming time while she's like THIS." Debt said. "Alright, see you two after the party then." Anti said, then he teleported away. "Man, who made this soda?" Debt asked. Classic walked up. "Who made it? Hold on, on the bottle it says NM, oh Good Lord, NIGHTMARE!" Lincoln screamed.

Over by the Soda Bar, we see a Lincoln in a black shirt flip the sign from "Accepting Orders" to "Be Back in 5", close the curtains, and then he started turning into tar, and teleported.

"Yeah?" Nightmare asked. "I think some of the AUs are wondering if you spiked these sodas." Lincoln said. "Who do you think I am? You think I'm that guy at the College Party don't you, you know em, you know the one, he dumps bottles of beer into the punch, well I didn't spike the Sodas, they just have some strong sugars in them." Nightmare said. "And these sugars just somehow change people's behavior?" Lincoln asked. "Well, Miss Psycho Twin over there, her situation that she's in back in your AU, she must not have had sugar in a while, or anything that can hype somebody up, so of course that, and actually drinking in the Void, which is not something you need to do, could possibly be why she's like this." Nightmare said. "Yeah well see you all, I'm going to have a conversation about something that makes sense." Lincoln said as he walked away.

Lincoln noticed a version of him, this one appeared to be injured, based on the bandages, and he wore a Midnight Blue Long Sleeve Shirt with 3 Yellow Buttons down the middle, and Midnight Blue Pants, He wore some kind of Brown Band around the bottom of his shirt, possibly because the shirt appeared to be big for his size and uses it to hug the shirt around his body. He wore a Brown Glove his left hand, but not the right hand, as the hand was bandaged, meaning something like a glove squeezing his hand could hurt. His left eye had bandages over it too.

"Hello" Lincoln said. "Uh, hi." The mystery Lincoln said. His voice was deep and sounded like it was layered over itself, sounding like 2 people were saying the same thing. "What's you name?" Lincoln said. "Left Behind" Left Behind said. "So, do you come from a story AU, you look like you have a real story." Lincoln said. "Not yet, but I will be in the upcoming "I Was Trilogy" the Author is going to write." Left Behind said. "Well, you really do deserve a fic or two, cause you look awesome." Lincoln said. "I know I do, but you wouldn't agree if you saw what was under my bandages." Left Behind said. "I noticed you're a little bit taller than me, are you 13?" Lincoln asked. "I'm 12" Left Behind said. "You had a growth spurt than?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, anyway, I think everybody's leaving." Left Behind said. Lincoln looked around to see people going back to their AUs with assistance from those Half Anti Pocket AUs, Lincoln turned back around to notice Left Behind was gone. "That's a good hiding spot." Lincoln simply said. "Hey, you ready to go?" Anti said. "Yeah." Lincoln said.

Anti took Lincoln home and resumed his AU's time before leaving. "Well, at least nobody pinched each other, would be pointless, anyway, to all readers, BYE!"

 **Okay, where do I begin with these credits man. (Also, these credits are not in a Bias order, just thought I'd mention that, just in case.) Lincoln(Classic) and Linka are owned by Nickelodeon, specifically Chris Savino. Evil, Void, Anti-Void, Afterlife, Reaper, Left Behind, Alter, and Nightmare are all owned by me(I'm greedy aren't I? I got to stop.). Age Swap is owned by Baby-Princess-Brat on Deviantart.**

 **Guests Of The Hour Number 1a. and 1b.: Litlh Lincoln and Laney come from the Story "Laney in The Loud House", written by Kinghammer Studios.**

 **Guest of The Hour Number 2: Lflt Lincoln comes from the Story "A Loud Family and Loud Times", written by Rondas.**

 **Guest of The Hour Number 3: Mute Lincoln is in Chapters 33 and 49 of "Loud House One Shots Collection" written by nightmareking.**

 **Guests of The Hour Number 4a. and 4b.: Debt Lincoln and Lincada are from the story "A Brother's Debt", written by LoudAuthor.**


End file.
